1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid jet head and a liquid jet apparatus.
2. Related Art
A liquid jet recording apparatus including a so-called ink jet type liquid jet head that jets liquid from a plurality of nozzle holes toward a recording medium has conventionally known as an apparatus for recording a character, a graphic, and the like by jetting liquid that is ink or the like on a recoding medium, for example, apiece of recording paper.
There is a known liquid jet head that jets the ink in the ejection channel from the ejection nozzle hole. The liquid jet head includes a nozzle plate having a nozzle line having a plurality of nozzle holes, and an actuator substrate, for example, made of a piezoelectric body and on which a plurality of ejection channels is formed to deform the sidewalls of the ejection channels so as to increase the pressure in the ejection channels by applying a drive voltage to drive electrodes formed on the side surfaces of the sidewalls of the ejection channels.
By the way, apart of the ink ejected from the nozzle hole sometimes remains on the surface of the nozzle plate. The ink remaining on the surface of the nozzle plate causes a problem, for example, a defacement on the surface of the nozzle plate, or a displacement of the direction in which the ink is ejected. This causes the decrease in the print quality of the liquid jet recording apparatus.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, for example, the liquid jet head described in JP 2003-341079 A includes a nozzle plate on which a nozzle hole line having a plurality of nozzle holes that eject the pressurized ink, and a nozzle cover (corresponding to a “nozzle guard” in the appended claim) having an opening at which the nozzle hole line is exposed. The nozzle cover has elasticity and is formed such that at least two sides facing each other around the internal periphery of the opening are warped toward the nozzle plate. Then, the nozzle cover is attached to the surface of the nozzle plate while being pressed so as to reform the warp. The liquid jet head described in JP 2003-341079 A can prevent the wiper blade from floating when the wiper blade wipes the liquid jet head and can also prevent the wiper blade from jumping when the wiper blade goes over an irregularity of the nozzle cover. It is supposed that the wiped ink does not remain near the irregularity of the nozzle cover.